Test for Uke
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Akihiko is making Misaki to go through a very important test and the topic is 'Sex'. Yaoi in high dose


**Test for Uke**

It was one of the sunny days in the middle of summer. The bright sunshine was cascading the landscape making it glow with a hallowed beauty. The light breeze delighting the trees and the new born colorful flowers, everything was indicating a normal and common day. But everything had an exception.

'Misaki today you will be put into a very important test.'

Misaki watched dumbfounded at Akihiko's determined and strict face.

'What test?'

'A test of your techniques.'

'For what?'

Akihiko proceeded towards Misaki with every word and stopped when Misaki's back hit the wall. Placing both of his hands on both sides of Misaki's head, Akihiko leaned down and whispered into Misaki's ear with an unusual sensual voice.

'For sex.'

Misaki face was painted with a deep shade of red at Akihiko's words and he glared at the wicked man.

'I refuse.'

'No you can't'

Akihiko said firmly.

'Why not?'

'Don't worry I will start it.'

'NO mmmm'

Misaki's words were muffled by Akihiko's lip. Cornering Misaki between the wall and his well built body, Akihiko started licking Misaki's lips. Akihiko slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth and slowly brushed Misaki's teeth with it. Embracing Misaki tightly, Akihiko cupped Misaki's head with his one hand and with the other he squeezed Misaki's penis through the pants.

Misaki was soon lost in the pleasure and he legs couldn't hold on any longer. Akihiko supported Misaki by holding around the slim waist. Lifting up Misaki's legs, he hooked them around his hips and carried the boy to the couch. All the time he kept Misaki distracted by sucking on his tongue.

Laying Misaki on the couch, Akihiko broke the passionate lip lock. A transparent string of saliva linked their wet lips and looking deep into Misaki's eyes Akihiko swirled his tongue on the trail of their fluid, breaking it. Lowering his head Akihiko lifted Misaki's shirt and started kissing his body from his navel onwards.

Taking an erect nipple between his teeth, Akihiko lightly gave it little nips from different angles. Misaki moaned out at the intense sensation and squeezed his legs together. Akihiko's sharp eyes didn't overlook this and he placed his hand over Misaki's cock and rubbed it.

'Misaki do you want me to touch you here?'

Akihiko said while sucking on Misaki's perked nipple. Akihiko grinned when Misaki moaned out loud. Taking it as a positive reply he unzipped Misaki's pants and ran his thumb at the tip of the dripping organ. Akihiko was happy to find Misaki not showing much resistance.

'Misaki why don't you touch mine too, after all it is your examination.'

Misaki looked at Akihiko's handsome face though his feathery eyelashes and blushed further if that was possible. Akihiko eyes widened when he saw Misaki extending his hands towards his pants. His breathe caught in his throat when he saw Misaki fumbling with the single button on his pant. Holding his breath and gripping the soft cushion of the couch, Akihiko watched Misaki unzip his pants. Finding no response, Misaki looked at Akihiko hesitantly. Kissing Misaki forehead, Usagi smiled warmly and spoke to Misaki in a gentle tone.

'Go on and touch it.'

Misaki lightly touched Akihiko's penis and ran his fingers over the length. The light touch made Akihiko groan. Placing his hand over Misaki's he tightly grasped his penis and started stroking roughly.

'Do it just like this.'

Misaki nodded and stroked Akihiko's penis as fast as he could. In the process his thumb touched the tip and smeared the pooling pre-cum. Akihiko threw his head back and watched Misaki jerking him off. Misaki was very satisfied to please Akihiko and thought of trying something more.

Lowering his head, he moved between Akihiko's legs.

'Misaki?'

Akihiko watched wide eyed as Misaki licked at the tip of the penis. Gripping Misaki's hair he growled. Hearing Akihiko's voice, Misaki ceased his actions and looked at Akihiko.

'Go on, lick and suck it'

Misaki accepted the offer and began kissing the erect penis from the base upwards. Reaching at the tip, he took the slick organ in his mouth and sucked on it.

'ahhh'

Akihiko moaned out at the inexperienced suction and tried to keep his eyes open to see the arousing view of Misaki sucking him off. Misaki licked Akihiko's penis trying different angles and positions and Akihiko could tell from the flushed and thrilled face that Misaki was getting addicted to the musky scent and salty taste.

Misaki took Akihiko's cock as much as he could in his mouth till the tip touched the back of his throat. But the sudden flow of semen leaking from Akihiko's penis made him cough and Akihiko pulled out the organ from the hot caverns. Sensing that he was close, Akihiko pulled Misaki into his lap and kissed him thoroughly, dipping his tongue into Misaki's mouth and tasting his own cum.

'Misaki you are wonderful, did you like my taste?'

'Shut up.' Misaki spoke and Akihiko could see every part of Misaki was blushing red like a tomato.

'Lets return the favor'

Turning Misaki around Akihiko went down on Misaki kissing along his back. Parting the two globes with his fingers, Akihiko licked at the crack of Misaki's back. Swirling his tongue around the pink puckered hole, Akihiko made the entrance wet and slippery. Taking his finger to Misaki's lips, he instructed Misaki to suck on them. Opening his mouth, Misaki took the fingers and sucked on them obediently, till they turned wet and slick.

Pushing a finger into Misaki, Akihiko kissed Misaki's hipbone and watched the opening swallowing his finger. Pushing all the way in till his knuckles, Akihiko added another finger and stretched the passage. When he was satisfied with the teasing, he parted his fingers further to make place for his tongue. Misaki moaned out loud when he sensed a nifty tongue invading his ass along with two fingers. Misaki pushed down on Akihiko's mouth when the fingers touched his prostate.

'nnnn Usagi-san ah'

Taking Misaki hardened penis and running a finger along the purple vein, Akihiko started fucking Misaki with his tongue and fingers. Akihiko fondled Misaki's testicles and whirled his tongue vigorously and deeply in Misaki's opening. Akihiko grinned satisfactorily when he heard Misaki whimper and scream.

Lifting Misaki a little, Akihiko positioned Misaki in such a way that Misaki was leaning on his left side on the couch. Taking his tongue out, Akihiko moved his mouth to the front of Misaki, without taking out the fingers. Akihiko fucked Misaki at a faster rate pushing the fingers as deep as possible, making sure that every time they touched Misaki's prostate.

Engulfing Misaki's cock all the way in till the base, Akihiko squeezed Misaki's balls. Misaki started feeling the familiar tightening in his lower abdomen and the intensive tingling at the base of his penis. The excessively leaking penis of Misaki conveyed vividly that he was close and the appropriate nip at the tip of Misaki's penis coated Akihiko's mouth with his essence.

Akihiko sucked Misaki's cock till the last drop and licked at the remaining semen dripping from the corner of his lips.

Akihiko was already aroused earlier from Misaki's action and Misaki's orgasm made his penis stand erect and leaking. He could feel his organ painfully twitch every time Misaki voiced his pleasure. Taking his fingers out, he slowly entered into Misaki and stopped to stabilize his rapid breathing and heartbeat when his balls touched the soft flesh of Misaki's ass. Kissing Misaki hungrily and tweaking the protruding bud of Misaki's nipples, Akihiko started to plunge into Misaki at a fast speed.

Akihiko understood that he was striking the right spot deep inside Misaki when Misaki screamed out loud and nailed his shoulder due to the crescendo of sexual sensations. Pinching Misaki's nipples tougher and stroking Misaki's penis faster, Akihiko fucked Misaki harder. Akihiko sensed that they both were nearing their climax when Misaki met his every thrust eagerly.

'I love you Misaki.'

With that Misaki's inner walls tightened painfully around Akihiko's cock and white seed spurted out making a fair mess of the couch and Akihiko's hand. Akihiko warmed Misaki's passage with his hot and sticky semen within a few seconds after that…..

'Misaki don't you want to know your marks?'

Akihiko spoke to Misaki who was safely tugged under his lover's chin and embraced in his warm hug.

'Huh?'

'The test for sex.'

'No'

'But you did give it so you deserve to know the marks.'

'I don't want to.'

'B grade.'

'B?'

Misaki was a little dissatisfied still he didn't protest hoping to end that embarrassing conversation at once.

'You need to learn more.'

'I don't need to.'

'Hmmm so that means you always want and will want to get fucked by me.'

'WHEN DID I SAY THAT?'

'You said you don't want to improve.'

'That doesn't mean anything; someday I am going to fuck you so hard that you will pass out.'

Shouting at the top of voice angrily, Misaki freed himself from Akihiko's embrace and proceeded towards the bathroom. Akihiko listened to the demanding boy with utter surprise and then smiled gently.

'I will be waiting for that Misaki.'

Realizing that Misaki's words were giving him a hard on, Akihiko followed Misaki to the bathroom……..

--------

Dedicated especially to all the reviewers of 'Little tales of everyday life'


End file.
